criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Gloria Fernandez
Gloria Fernandez was the killer of her husband, manor owner Hector Fernandez, in The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28 of Grimsborough). Profile Gloria is a 36-year-old woman with black hair tied in a bun. She wears a partially transparent black dress with a gold cross and polka-dotted black veil on her head. It is known that Gloria is in contact with petroleum jelly, has gardening skills and uses bobby pins. Events of Criminal Case After hearing about Hector's death, Jones and the player quickly went to Elm Manor (the name of the victim's haunted house) to investigate. Before beginning their investigation, the team was interrupted by the victim's wife, Gloria, who was shocked and crying loudly. She said that the house had started shaking and the doors were rattling, and then she heard the screams of her husband, but was helpless as the doors locked her out. After finding the victim's body, Ramirez informed the team that Gloria would not be able to talk for a while and that she was in such shock that the paramedics had to heavily sedate her. After sometime, Ramirez informed the team that Gloria was finally able to talk. The team then went to Gloria, who was crying and said that she had moved into the house a joyful wife and blessed mother, but the haunted house took both her husband and child away from her. She also said that she had begged Hector to leave after the house killed their baby boy, but they could not find a buyer since nobody wanted to buy a haunted house. Then Hector had told Father Von Pratt about it and hoped that an exorcism would finally get rid of the evil spirits, but nothing changed, leaving Gloria all alone with nothing to live for. After further investigation, the team discovered that Gloria and Charles Parker had become lovers for a short time after Aurelio Angelo's (the Fernandez's baby boy) death. When asked about it, Gloria told the team that she and Charles were briefly lovers. She explained to them that she was lost after Aurelio's death and that most people in Grimsborough would refuse to talk to an "outsider", but Charles did not. Charles had also made her feel a little less lonely, but she had soon realized that their love was nothing but madness, so she ended it. Gloria then concluded that she had decided to give her marriage with Hector another chance in memory of thier baby boy, and soon, she and Hector had started afresh, they fell in love again, and even talked of having another child, but unfortunately, their haunted house took away her love once again. At the end of the case, Gloria was arrested after all the evidence was against her. She said that, a few days back, when their baby boy, Aurelio died, Hector lied to everyone and said that their house was haunted and that it had killed their baby boy. One night, when Hector was drunk, he admitted to Gloria that he was not watching Aurelio like he was supposed to, and that Aurelio was crawling around the house, and accidentally slipped and fell from the top landing onto the stairs. Since Hector could not remember telling the truth, Gloria decided to give him a drug that made him believe that the house was really haunted. Day by day, Hector became more and more scared, and when the time was right, Gloria took the opportunity and killed her husband by crushing him under a chandelier. Gloria was sentenced to life in jail. Trivia *As Gloria turned out to be the killer of her own husband at the climax of the investigation, she is one of the six killers to commit domestic homicide in Grimsborough, with the other ones being Mikhail Levin, Scott Greene, Misha Goshwalla, Peggy Buxton, and Susan Huckabee. Case appearances *The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28 of Grimsborough) Gallery 28_gloria_jail.png|Gloria, sentenced to life in jail for the murder of Hector Fernandez. Baby Fernandez.png|Aurelio Angelo Fernandez, Gloria's late son. HectorF.jpg|Hector Fernandez, Gloria's late husband. CharlesParkerGrimsborough.png|Charles Parker, Gloria's ex-boyfriend. OG_SUS_28_604.jpg Case 28 gloria fernandez.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers